Savior Lucy
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Feeling guilty for making happy sad lucy goes in search for him things happened.How will natsu deal with it?.Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail


**Hey so I'm fixing up my stories and hope you like it.**

_'Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy sat the bar watching the guild fight. As usual it was an all-out brawl flying, chairs crashing, and insults. Lucy stops watching when a tap was made on her shoulder.

"Do you want to go flying around see the city as a tour Lucy?" Happy sounded nervous.

"Why so nice? Trying to trick me? huh?" Lucy visible frown.

"Carla said when I help you with something she will go on a date with me so is it a yes?" Happy asked with hope that was quickly demolished when an.

"No"From Lucy was heard"you have been nothing but mean so no you will find out how to get a date on your own"Lucy then turned to her milkshake Happy's face dropped and his tail sagged giving Lucy a hurt look then flying out of the guild. Mira hearing the whole thing walked over to Lucy.

"That was a little mean Lucy hurting his feelings like that he only teases you cause he loves you"Mira reasoned.

"Yea right" Lucy snorted "that cat got what was coming for him".Natsu was heading over after seeing his best(animal)friend look sad.

"Hey why happy look sad?" Natsu asked once he took gray boxers.

"I didn't help him get a date with Carla" Lucy said.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"That cat is nothing but mean to me" Lucy hissed

"Why do you have to be mean Luce you know he just teases"natsu said before charging back into the Fight. A guilty look appears on Lucy's face. She slams jewels on the counter and grumbling

"I'm going to look for him" She walked out the guild searching for happy. A wail of help came from an alley. Lucy quickly turns in the alley knowing the voice. Happy was backed up against the wall with a fish between his paws a group of men looking hungry. One had his hand up as if he just slapped happy.

"Now listen cat just give us the fish and it will all be okay"Happy shook his head backing further up the wall looking scared for his life. A man raised his fist to come down on Happy's head when a whip wrapped around it and flipped him knocking him out. One down two to go.

"Leave happy alone" Lucy hissed taking a fighting stance. Both men flipped out a knife, then charged Lucy dodge but barley. A cut was made on her side. Lucy turns around she kicked a man's knee making him collapsed onto the ground. Lucy turns around jumps on him punching his head swiftly dazing him. Lucy dodges a swing from the second guys Knife her cheek getting slashed. Lucy charged and swept his feet from under him. He was up as soon as he was down. His knife was gone so he charged doing punches and kicks. Lucy dodges punches and kicks. When she sees an exposed spot she finally knocks him out she was covered in bruises and had forgotten about the last one who got up and charged.

"Lucy!" Happy was to late he cut her side ,not deep ,she turned and out of rage had a powered kick that fell hardon the bandits head. Lucy then stumbled to Happy checking him. A knot on the head she smiled she protected him and was successful.

"Lucy why did you save me I could have gave my fish away?" Happy cried tears coming down his face.

"Natsu wouldn't like his best buddy hurt look I'm sorry about the guild I know you love me" Lucy patted Happy's head.

"Lucy come on we have to get you to Wendy" Lucy just waved him off.

"I'm fine show me fiore that would be nice" Lucy reassured.

" You are not going anywhere unless you see Wendy" Happy said with a stern Lucy just nodded truth be told she was in bad shape. A cut on the side bleeding profusely, A nick on the cheek blurring her vision, her muscles are strained from the dodging and weaving, and she had bruises that stung as she walked. With the help of happy she got to the guild. When she walked in Mira gasped loudly rushing to Lucy's side freaking out. Wendy being the second to see Lucy's condition.

"Lucy what happened why are you bleeding? Who did this to you?" Wendy asks. Happy broke down crying screaming 'it's all my fault'. A flash of pink signal Natsu was coming .Lucy patted and soothed happy saying 'it's not his fault' looked up to two dark eyes that had worry mixed with anger? Natsu grabs her chin holding it examineing her body he growls and everyone took a step back.

"What the hell happened to you?" Natsu demanded.

"She saved me from mean people she got hurt because of me" Happy cried smashing into Lucy's chest screaming 'I'm sorry'. Lucy smiled sadly at the distressed cat she kisses Happy's head and pated his head.

"Happy it was my pleasure that I stood up for you I know it's weird to say this but i have come to look at you as a son so don't worry" Lucy was cradling him.

"I love you as a mother you were always there" happy said while smiling brightly at Lucy. Natsu and Lisanna to say the least were shocked. Natsu then smirked and walks over to Lucy. He bended over Lucy and whispers in her ear.

"If he's the son then I'm the father meaning your mine". He pulled back grabbing her chin and closing the distance between their lips. Lucy was shocked at first but melted in the kiss. Lucy opens her mouth letting Natsu taste her. Natsu pulls back his tongue but Lucy's tongue still in his mouth he sucked on the slimy muscle making Lucy moan. They continued their heated kiss 'till they pulled back due to the lack of oxygen. Natsu picks up Lucy with the sleeping Happy in her arms. He places them in his lap before speaking again.

"Remember your mine" Natsu growls in her ear sending shivers down her back._'I'm natsu's and i will never forget'_ Lucy thought smiling at her family.

* * *

**Fixed it up and hope it's better.**


End file.
